The Art of The Mokuton!
by PresidentAzumaZano
Summary: Completed temporarily or permanently. Open for edited repost/rewrite. Friendly
1. Before You Begin

**Three things before we start:**

**1. This was formerly named Naruko Uzumaki: Master of The Mokuton. My readers were turned off to the idea and the title... but I edited the summary stating the reason why Naruko has the Mokuton but keeping the spoilers to an all time low and the title.**

**2. Naruto is a girl... that is why she's named Naruko. I'd be confused if no one told me directly what Naruto was sex-wise in a story if I don't always take the hint.**

**3. Always be kind in your reviews and keep reading. I do not tolerate people who just read just to disagree in reviews. I also like people to be as active as they can with my stories: participating in polls, reviewing, keeping up with the story, etc.**

**That's it! Have a wonderful time reading!**


	2. P1p1s1-1: Caught in The Fire

Our story starts out as a quandary such as a girl who grew up with nothing. The village knew her situation to be that she was the demon who killed the 4th Hokage, the greatest Kage to ever live, so they ostracized her from society. But the truth was that she never really a demon. She was just the jailer or the container as many who call and know the truth about the jailer's relation with the demon they carry. But the village people were stubborn. They think _she_ killed him, and it was their right to attempt to lynch and abuse her. She may have been too young to realize or even care, but she had been raped at least several times over the years. Now growing into a young adult, at the age of 12 to be exact, she realizes the gravity of her past but has no qualms with the village, even after realizing the awful, traumatic things that happened in her life. She always found a reason to smile even with the constant compunction and people breathing down her neck. She was happy in chaos. However, she was missing purpose. But one thing always kept her reproducing the thought that she was meant for something...

Her powers.

She could use a lost art that was said to have been lost with the death of the Shodai Hokage. Wood Release. Yes... the deadly, top of the hierarchy along with the doujutsu and other kekkei genkai and touta. It was the highest of caliber of the elemental arts for its simplicity and diversity only coming in one form... life. It fit Naruko very much as she only wanted to give and prosper, not take away and be received as a failure. Her demon actually helped her in the affairs in training her, all because the Kurama no Kyuubi was soothed by the familiar chakras that she said she inherited from the distant relations to the kage. However the relations may even be closer than one could think, but the proof would be with the talent in her technique, not through kin relations.

Now let us begin her story... here is the moment you've been waiting for.

Begin! Let's begin with the start of her journey in finding herself!

XXX

"There's the _demon_! _Get her_!"

I gave a high pitched scream... they were chasing me down. They knew I was only a little girl! I only was only 3 and they still tried to kill me on my birthday. This... this is just not fair! Gosh... this is a nightmare...

_Somebody... help me!_

_**You will be safe if you run into the forest. I will protect you Shodai-san.**_

_Is that you again? Will you make a tree like last time?_

_**It is only important that you save your own skin... you will make the tree this time and show me if you are really the Shodai incarnate. If you do not you will die.**_

I ran into the forest at once but was confused on something.

_I'm not even potty trained! How can I make a tree grow like you do? I mean, I may be 3, but I'm not even close to the Shodai._

_**I believe in you.**_

I stopped in a grove and heard the mob getting closer. They were screaming, 'Head her off! Of with her head!'

I was getting really scared!

_Kitty! I don't know how to make a tree!_

_**Kit... you must use your instincts or you will not survive the battle of life and death. It's a harsh reality kit.**_

I _fell _to my _knees_... I cried so hard and waited for my body to be beaten and stuck on a pike. I couldn't bear it any longer... I wanted to _die_...

_**You're life hangs in the balance... don't you care?!**_

_Kitty..._

I screamed and let my instincts take control. I tried to make a feeble attempt to stand. I made what I thought were random hands seals that I had learned in the academy. But then I shouted something. "Wood Release: Nativity Tree Shield!"

'_I couldn't believe it... Wood Release? I didn't know at the time, but that would be the start of a lifetime relationship with Kyuubi-nee-san.'_

"Did you hear something? I think it came back over towards the edge of the forest."

I sat down and cried as hard as I could. I couldn't control myself. I soiled and pooped my training pants I was so scared. But I knew I was safe. Kitty started talking.

_**Remember when you first spoke to me? Your logic behind my name was that you took Kitsune and shortened it because you couldn't pronounce it. You were kind of cute.**_

'_Kyuubi-nee-san sung me a lullaby that night like a big sister would. She was so kind to me... little did I know that I was falling asleep soundly into the night and that would mark a pivotal point in the fate of the ninja world. She would teach me to become a Master of the sacred art of the Mokuton.'_


	3. P1p1s1-2: Caught in The Roots

'_I grew up into a beautiful girl. It's almost sad that I'm dying here today… I could have made someone very happy. I also remember the awkward pubescent years where I had no chest or even a body that I was happy with. That changed very soon once I hit 14, but for the most part no one knew how beautiful I would become. The death of Naruko Uzumaki was coming and don't you cry anymore Sasuke. Let me start a little farther back with the time after the Uchiha Massacre when I found my rival and lifelong friend.'_

_**Remember what we practiced Shodai-hime. Don't make yourself look like you already know how to cast the clone technique.**_

_Alright Kyuubi-nee-chan!_

"Clone!"

After I had said it I made one acceptable clone.

"Very good Naruko… it seems you've caught up with the rest of the class." said Iruka-sensei.

"Hehe!" I went, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly with a beam.

I could read his face and he was thinking about something that made him seem like a jerk. It was the look he gave me because of the Kurama.

_**Don't worry, Shodai-hime… I don't care if I'm looked at as a demon. There's really no difference to them who's the demon, so it doesn't matter to me either.**_

_I know Kyuu-nee-chan. It's just that I don't understand why he's so mean to me behind my back._

The Kurama sighed.

I took my seat next to Hinata and she smiled. I beamed back. "How are you?" I said.

"I-I'm f-fine…"

She was my only friend. I treated the Kurama like a sister, but Hinata was my only human friend.

"Hinata! You saw what did, right? I did it!" said with my fists out in front with a toothy grin.

She smiled sheepishly but kindly. "Y-Yes! You w-were very g-good!"

"Hehe!" I said.

"Naruko, Hinata… class is starting again." said Iruka with a groan and a grumble.

As the class laughed, Hinata started to put her head down and look embarrassed. Oh no, you did not just embarrass her, Iruka-sensei!

"Hey, we're talking here!"

Iruka popped a vain! Hehe, that's just so awesome.

"NARUKO! Detention! And you'll stay up the entire time and do your homework! Don't think I can't get you for that smart mouth."

I frowned. But then I smiled at his unnecessarily harsh treatment, testing him as much as I could. He usually gave warnings… Iruka hates me! He just picks on me because I'm the class clown. "Hehe, okay, _sensei_!"

(If you don't know some things about Japanese, like vocal ticks, you wouldn't know that saying sensei sarcastically is a very, very bad thing. You can say it to pretty much anyone who ticks you off when they try to teach you something and you'll get an ass whupping.)

"DETENTION FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS! AND YOU GET MARK ON YOUR PERMANENT RECORD FOR-"

"What? Accepting punishment? You're a hack."

"Then Hinata-chan can join you… and she'll get the same punishment as you and also get a mark."

Looking to her face, I both heard and saw Hinata crying… there were no silent sobs. She knew exactly was going to happen. Looking shocked with Iruka, he just went too far. Hinata was the sweetest most fragile girl… she wasn't like me at all. Doesn't he know that?! I grew up with this… she didn't. She'll get her ass kicked by her father and I'll never get to be her friend again. I wanted to kill myself. The class was laughing hysterically and Iruka _let_ them! He's gone too far… he's just an angry fool for ever crossing me!

My body acted on its own accord. I did hand seals and I heard The Kurama scream _**No**_! She knew exactly what I was doing and so did I! How _dare_ HE! I slammed my hands down on my desk and shouted, "Mokuton: Nativity Choking Torture!"

Roots came out my hands and Iruka was paralyzed in fear. The roots bound his arms and soon crawled up his neck. He screamed. And stuck my hands out in front of me ready to clap my hands together to kill him!

'_What I didn't know was that the Kurama had already activated her chakra and it was swirling around me. At that point I've never used an S-rank jutsu outside the mindscape and I must have used too much chakra like she said I would if I even thought about using a Mokuton Technique.'_

"Naruko… stop this…" said Iruka-sensei feebly as I choked him even more.

Hinata grabbed my arm and she said, "Stop Naruko! That's our sensei!"

I threw her off of me. The kids had already run out of the room screaming.

"_You're not a bad girl…_" said Iruka.

_Not a bad girl? What does he mean? Damnit… damnit! _Dropped my hands and started crying hard. The roots receded off of him and I screamed and cried so much.

'_Little did I know that no one could protect me now.'_

I ran out of the building and kept running and didn't stop. I shunshined and headed out of the gates and could heard and ran into the day not looking back.

'_Was I a rogue nin now? When they admit you into the Academy, the make you sign a paper that says you are committed and tied to the village as a ninja for life or until retirement. I knew now that there was no place safe for me and I had ruined Jiji's, Daddy's, and my own wishes to stay safe. Little did I know I was being watched by two different pursuers and would immediately be brought back the following week. But why wait a week? You'll see.'_

XXX

**That's it! Hope you liked it!**


	4. P1p1s1-3: Caught in The Forest - EoP

WARNING: EVERYTHING IS NOT AS IT SEEMS IN THIS CHAPTER… THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSING! DO NOT TAKE THE MAJORITY OF THE SECOND SCENE WITH SASUKE SERIOUSLY!

XXX

I started tuckering out from running—I was sitting with great strain against a tree in a clearing outside the village—going into the mindscape again.

XXX

I awoke on my back in the wild fields that were the mindscape's backdrop. A beautiful girl with orange hair, red eyes, a kanji symbol for 'seal' under her left eye, and defined whisker marks on her cheeks was looking livid. I looked at her headdress holding her hair back, going over to her eyes and then to her clothing for the day. She was in white-khaki shorts, a black tank, and black ninja sandals. She glared me and bore her fangs as she bent over with her hands on her hips.

"**You shouldn't have used Mokuton!**"

"I'm sorry, Kyuu-nee-chan!"

"**No buts… this is serious. You may never be allowed back in the village, or get locked in a cage like I was! The village is the only safe place for you but you ruined that. The Mokuton is very revered and if people find out about it, they'll rape you and your children over and over until you have enough children to form an army! Either that, or people will try to kill you. You must go back to village because it's the only safe place. You must go back even if they kill you… because if you don't you'll die a worse death. That's if the village people don't get you for scaring the crap out of your entire class. But I'm sure the Hokage will protect you from them. There's more to this that I haven't told you yet. You've been followed by a boy. He has picked you up and took you to a campfire. As for kid… well, he's got some issues… he reminds me of someone very familiar, though… could it be him? Oh no, wake up, he might try to kill you!**"

XXX

I came out of the mindscape and saw a familiar kid. He couldn't have been as dangerous as Kurama thought. He was only a little boy. He was even in my class! I had been laying on the ground next him and he smirked at me.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said as I blushed.

"Oi. What's up…" said Sasuke as he looked away seriously to the setting sun. I was just noticing how beautiful it looked as I was sitting with the boy I've loved since I started in Iruka-sensei's class. I was mesmerized how much time had passed in the mindscape this time. It must have been the Kurama letting both her and my own chakra's recharge.

"N-Nothing." I said as I sat up.

"Naruko. You used Mokuton… do you know what you did?" said Sasuke with graveness in his voice. It was scary...

"W-What?"

"Stupid… you failed to see that your anger got the better of you. You have to use your anger… not let it take control."

Sasuke looked at me with a deadly glare. I had never seen him look this serious. And he was normally serious!

"I want to explain something. I know why my clan was murdered. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you belong to the village… but you've done and screwed that up, haven't you? This is why I must take you with me. Let the few that love you suffer. They don't even care." said Sasuke.

I frowned in both confusion and tears. "I don't want to see anyone die or suffer because of me. People are the only thing that need in life to move on. I had Hinata and the Kurama to get me through it all, but most importantly, I have you, Sasuke."

"Wait, you're friends with the Kurama? Everyone says you're a demon… and is that why? You _are_ crazy. I had no idea you were a jinchuuriki." said Sasuke.

"The Kurama is not evil! She's kind to me, and just because she attacked the village, doesn't mean-" I said, shaking my head violently but getting interrupted.

"I have no qualm with it. Things that want to destroy the village are in the right mind. They killed my family… those bastards. The council, root, and even the Hokage killed my family. Peace with the Uchiha was only ever an illusion. You can only find peace within yourself, not within a home, or other things such as friends and the people you love."

"But you said you loved your clan." I said. He glared at me.

"I never said anything like that. But I did love my clan. Notice I said did… that all changed when I learned the truth. My clan wanted to destroy the village together… they were fools. They didn't understand it was like to be alone… to always rely on your own power. They had strength in numbers, but they were not enough because their individual strength was weak meaning they were weak as a whole. I do not love them now that I am enlightened. As for my revenge, I will destroy the village for one reason… it is that they rely on kinship, friendship, and trust when they don't know that they would end up being betrayed by the ones they loved in the end. People do anything when faced with a powerful treat… even killing their family and friends. I want to hear them scream… hear them kill each other because of me… I want them to feel the pain I did at losing loved ones and their innocence because I was betrayed by my brother. He was the only person who killed them and I loved my brother in my innocence. But innocence is bliss. When you realize that nice guys finish last and people a fickle beings who do not care whether anyone dies or not, then you'll see that the path of loneliness leads to inner peace. It would better just knowing this than to live a life in idiocy." said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun! Why do you see the world like this? This… this is so-"

"You must understand. Why should I care what happens to you? I'm leaving the village with Orochimaru-sama and that's final." said Sasuke, looking away.

"Who's he?"

"The one who enlightened me."

_**Naruko! Orochimaru is a bad person… what he'll try to do is take some of your DNA and do experiments with it. He will to anything to get it is his possession. You must not let him get the Mokuton or the world will be in danger. It may seem like a good deal, but he's a both literally and metaphorically a snake!**_

_I won't go… I want my village to be protected. He just can't take me away with smooth words and threaten to destroy my home!_

Sasuke stood and attempted to run away,held his leg. "I… I want you to go Sasuke and find yourself, but please don't leave me! I need you!"

"Naruto…" he said as he knelt down to knock me out with a hit to the neck.

XXX

**Ahh… Sasuke's such a jerk… but everything is not as it seems in this chapter. Just remember that for future reference.**


	5. P1p2s1-1: Meeting Mom Part 1

'_I said I was going to get to me making a rival and friend, didn't I? Well, that wasn't the moment when I made one. That time will come. You have to know about a little more of my life first. Oh come on now… I know you're confused, so please let me explain.'_

'_It was a dream! And yes… I know that it's a little stupid that this was all a dream, but Kyuu-nee-chan didn't warn me that she would cast a genjutsu-like sleep on me. What really happened was that I fell asleep and she gave me a test to see how I'd handle maintaining my anger. I failed horribly. Not only did I think that I was out of the village forever, I blew my cover just because I lost control of my anger. Yeah, that's basically it. Hm…? As for the Sasuke part you say? Well, that needs some more explaining.'_

XXX

I awoke in my bed, drenched in a cold sweat. The sheets stunk really bad… I'm going to have to wash them again. But really, I'm going to get ready for school and get out of here. Although, what I'm going to do right now is ask what the hell the Kurama was thinking when showing me that dream with Sasuke-kun in it.

_Hey, that was a terrible dream! Why'd you have to trick me like that?_

—I walked out of my bedroom, into the bathroom, and I started to undress. Plugging the drain to the bathtub, I was deciding to take a cold bath, turning on the water immediately and sitting down in the chill clear liquid so I could start cooling off from all the hot (formerly cold) sweat sticking to my body—

_**You know I have to trick you once and a while to give you an idea of what stress you face. Do you know why we only use the Mokuton in secrecy in the mindscape? Don't you understand?**_

_I'm not worried about that! Even though I really should, you really scared me with the Sasuke part._

_**What are you talking about Naruko? I went to bed after you passed out on the tree…**_

_What do you mean?_

_**If you saw anything you saw your mind's innermost thoughts during that part of the dream. Remember that that's all dreams ever are. It just seemed to be worse with this last dream you had. Remember when I tricked you for the first time and all the times after that? You basically went into hysterics after having a dream like this every now and again. It was not casted of my own or even by your will, but it was merely your mind only stating your innermost thoughts. But what I don't get is why it came out in a different way this time. Usually you have happy, jovial feelings or sad, depressed feelings. These were far darker… okay? And I'm still trying to figure out what causes these dreams… so I'm sorry if I'm not much help-**_

_Kyuu-nee-chan! You just gave me an idea about these dreams. Maybe they're my mom and dad trying to contact me. Before you say ANYTHING, let me just say that you said I have their chakras incorporated within my seal, right? What if it's me reacting to their chakras and it's almost like they're trying to tell me what I think about life._

_**Very clever, kit. I think we have some sort of telepathy 'wink wink'. But really, even though we're thinking the same thing, doesn't mean your little gaki brain is always right. And that doesn't mean mine is either okay? We can't be too sure. Also I want you to keep track of the time, little girl. You woke up a couple of hours earlier than usual, so you should be able to take a long cold bath… okay princess?**_

—I sunk deeper into the bath and relaxed as I cooled off. I'm going to have to get out in about an hour… I know it's still dark out and I won't fall asleep after that ordeal. I waited about that long and then I decided on a game plan to fully dress, to start the wash for the sheets, make myself breakfast, and head off with a few minutes to spare to get to The Academy. I have to be there around 10 minutes early like me and Hinata planned so we can talk.

There was a knock at the door, however.

I got up, put a towel around me wearing it like a skirt/dress, and then put on a spare shirt and some boy-boxer panties I found in the hamper so I could look decent enough for company. It was probably Jiji-chan…

"Coming!"

When I opened the door, instead of the old man, there was a woman with long red hair and tattered clothing, like she had been on a trip for a very long time who said to me, "Hi… where do I start?" as she reached out and cupped my shoulder.

'Naruko, I'm…—' she started to tear up and wipe her eyes with the back of her palm. She looked—wait—I had only ever seen this kind of happiness with only one other person. But really it was just a feeling… I didn't even know the person that was as happy as she was right now…

—_Kyuu-nee-chan… who is this woman?_

_**I knew she would come one day… she's finally gained complete control of me. Naruko… this is**_—

"—your mother…" she said.

XXX

**That's it. See yah!**


	6. P1p2s1-2: Meeting Mom Part 2 - EoP

"Mom?" I said.

"Y-Yes, Naruko! Y-Yes!" said my mom. As we stood there in my doorway I started to cry and wipe my eyes. "M-May I come in?"

"Mom!" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her waist. She wasn't even a really big woman like most moms…

"May I… come in…?" she cried.

"I never knew I had a mommy…" I cried.

"Well, technically I'm your surrogate… but the truth was that I couldn't live without you. My name's Miyami."

I looked up to her in confusion. "What's a surrogate?"

"A surrogate is a person who has a baby for another woman if you're a female like me. If you're a male, you can get a woman pregnant with your baby for someone else. Technically I'm you're biological mother, but I had you for a family friend who knew my grandmother. When she and I met—we noticed the similarities between each other—like the red hair, the purple eyes, and petit body. It seems you take after your father more—but it's far more complicated than that it seems—they sensed you had my powers. It complicated things even further after that. Your mother and father died trying to save you… and it was entirely my fault… I don't know how even a child would forgive me…" she said as she hugged me and cried…

"What do you mean?" I said as I sniffed.

"Naruko… well, I… I hold the same beast you do. I was banished from the village up until a year ago when the Hokage saw me begging for mercy on how I had caused everything to go to pieces within Konoha. I found my clan in a distant land and they helped me… but no one could take away my emotional trauma. I killed my two best friends by letting myself get unsealed during the pregnancy. They died trying to save you. They loved you more than I ever did… but you don't understand how much I love you now. As for my life as a Jinchuuriki, I was abused and hated… but I had my friends and loved them to death. I still struggle with my feelings towards my treatment, but it's outweighed by the guilt I caused myself. You must have hated everybody in this damn village for treating you in such terrible ways. But anyway, let me come in and… and tell you a little more about your family."

"So, you're my real mommy, but you had me for someone else?" I said as I backed off.

"Yes."

"I don't care! You are my momma… my only person left that's closely related to me. I love you, Kaa-chan!"

She went into tears.

"… Please… let me in…" she sobbed. When we entered, she looked at the small bedroom. "This place is so small… do you have a kitchen table or a living room?"

"In the kitchen there's a table. But there's only one chair… I can stand if you want. Or… um, may I sit in your lap?"

Kaa-chan looked so shocked. She must not have expected that from me.

"Okay."

We entered the kitchen, looked at the chair, and then she and I sat in it. As we wrapped our arms around each other, mine around her back and hers around my waist, she told me all about her brother Nawaki and her sister Tsunade, and how Kaa-chan used to be the annoying younger sibling to Tsunade. She didn't know Nawaki very well since he died on a mission when she was young, but she knew Tsunade long enough to pronounce her name correctly. She even had a nick name—Tsu-nee-chan. It reminded me of how I named the Kurama Kyuu-nee-chan.

Then she talked about her life in the orphanage when she was sealed with the Kyuubi. Her grandmother who was dying and was too old to take care of her for very long anyway insisted on her to be sealed with the Kurama, along with the girl that was sent to Konoha to be sealed.

Then Kaa-chan was experimented on by Orochimaru because she was a prime candidate because she was related to Hashirama, but the trail ran cold on the investigation after there wasn't enough evidence to support a 6 year old girl's claim. She was found in a forest days after she was implanted with her grandfather's cells.

That's how she got the Mokuton. I was grossed out by the fact that this happened to her, but she reassured me she never blamed him for his wrong doings, that she reassured herself that he had problems and knew that playing with lives was not what he meant to do. She still thought that, but later on in life, Miyami started to hate him for forever traumatizing her. She learned the truth that he really was a bad man. That's when Kaa-chan told me that never trust somebody just because you think you know them real well.

Although, let's get back to the story. Miyami or Kaa-chan was sealed with the Yang half of the Kurama, Tsunade left, and then she met Minato and Kushina, my father and mother. Remember the girl who was sent to Konoha to be sealed? That was Kushina. She received the Yin half. Surprisingly, the Yang half of the Kurama was accepting of the Mokuton. She showed her the strength when she went to master both the Kyuubi and Mokuton (which took almost 7 years or my current lifespan in other words).

On the night of the Kyuubi Attack, when Kaa-chan was sealed with Yin half of the Kurama to save her life, she wouldn't let her touch me because the Kurama thought if she let the Yang half get out of control, she was not worthy of a tailed beast. That caused chakra of the Yin half slip out and cloak her. If she held me for any longer than 5 minutes then she'd lose control. So she went on a journey to master the Kurama again and had to give me up.

"What happened with my parents?" I said, tilting my head.

"It's so painful… please… I've said enough." she said starting to tear up slightly.

"Alright. We'll save the story for another time." I said, nodding.

She started to look away. "You're an independent minor right? Did the Hokage say you don't need to be adopted?"

"Yeah, I think." I said.

"Can I bring you to my apartment?" she said looking back to me with a smile.

"What time is it? Don't I have to go to the Academy!?" I said.

"Oh, I forgot someone your age would go to the Academy. Get dressed. I'll wait here." she said patting my back and running into the hall.

"Just don't look, okay?" I said. She chuckled as I ran out of the room but only came back in to say, "Can you stay here a little while, Kaa-chan? I'll go back to your place once I get back."

"That was the plan." she said.

"Don't destroy my kitchen, but eat anything you want."

She nodded.

XXX

That's it you guys! I hope you enjoyed!

Alright, Friendly OUT!


	7. P1p3s1-1: Past and Present Day

**Sorry I to my reviewer who pointed out all of those problems. I hope this chapter helps but it might just confuse things more. But there's one thing I want to address. Chapters 'Caught in The Roots' and 'Caught in The Forest' were the dream. Also I'll fix the error that says 2 people were in the forest when I post this chapter.**

XXX

I ran down the village streets with a terrible sense of dread that I wasn't going to make it to The Academy. I was going to be late…

_Shit monkeys. _

_**You're wondering why Miyami didn't want to tell you the story, right?**_

_Yeah, maybe… but I'm more worried about being late!_

_**I think you're worried about both, kit.**_

_If you're going to tell me the story, then do it. I really want to know, you know?_

_**Alright, kit, it all started when I was just a 13-year-old kit in Tailed-Beast years. It started with you moms and dad in a safe, enclosed compound.**_

XXX

**(Miyami POV)**

DAMN THIS HURTS! Oh my… it's so painful I want to cry.

"Come on. You're doing great…" said Biwako. "How's the seal coming? Is it staying strong?"

We all looked to Minato who had his hand over my Hakke Fuin Seal.

"The Kurama's seal okay, but I can only hold it for at least 3 more hours. How close are we? I think the Kurama is actually in pain."

Biwako looked at me next, "Are you calming the Kurama down with your chakra? It seems the Kurama is going through the same pain even though you're two separate beings."

"I'm trrrryyyiiinnggg! It's too painful!"

"We have to continue." said Biwako.

I shook my head and cried, "No! I can't do it, damn it… it huurrrts!"

"I can tell she's in pain, hon!" said Kushina to Minato.

Minato smiled sheepishly, "Kushina, I have an idea. Grab her hand and send the Kurama some of your chakra… the connection is too strong between Miyami and the demon and no outside force, even the Mokuton can calm the Kyuubi without help. You need to grab her hand whatever happens. You may make a connection with the Yin-Yang chakras, but that's what we need. Remember your collaborations with the Kurama's chakra? They're more powerful than just connecting souls… they're a bond that can only you two can have." said Minato as he winced in emotional pain at a two different screams, one the Kurama and the other mine.

_**Help meeeee!**_

_I'm sorry, Kurama-chan! It's so horrible, I know…_

XXX

**(Naruko POV)**

_What happened then?_

_**I never thought the pain would cease. Then we connected.**_

XXX

**(Miyami POV)**

The pain for both of us soon subsided greatly as we connected hands—I felt instantly warm and fuzzy like I was drenched in a warm bath.

"That's… so… much… better." I said.

"Let's do it then!" said Biwako.

…

"Alright, we're on what's hopefully the last push. Close your eyes Minato and Kushina. The woman who gave birth, the person who went through the entire ordeal, should get to see the baby first."

They nodded. They were thanking me for all I've done in feeble whispers, but I didn't feel like a hero. That's was my queue… I gave one last push and heard it… crying… would I finally have to say goodbye? I felt… horrible. I was leaving and abandoning my own child… but I guess it's not my child anyway.

Then things happened so fast I didn't realize what happened until it was too late. Kushina screamed. I looked up but didn't see Biwako or Kushina. I then looked to my side and saw that the baby and Kushina were gone, along with Biwako. A masked man was fighting with Minato. "Can you stand?" said Minato to me. "If you can, then run! Kushina and Naruko are alright. It's a girl, by the way…. ha!"

Feebly got to my feet but was too slow and everything went to black.

XXX

_**And that was only part the story… you need to hear the full story.**_

XXX

**(Minato POV)**

I was squaring off in a training field against the masked man, who just got stabbed in the lower extremities. It was a crippling blow. "Who are you?" I said, blinking and bearing my teeth.

"My… you are the 2nd strongest Shinobi I've ever seen. You are worthy of the title 'Yellow Flash'." he said. That's when he disappeared without a trace with the power of some space time jutsu like my own.

_He doesn't know where the girls are. This is the perfect time to reseal the Kyuubi._

XXX

**(Kushina POV)**

"That's right. Minato saved us. No need to worry."

Sometimes I think I'm speaking for everybody when I talk to my baby. As we stood there in the bedroom of the safe house, Biwako and I stared down at Miyami. I didn't even know how she survived the unsealing. This… this is such a terrible mess. She's going to die and it's entirely our fault! I… I just want to die, but I can't leave Naruko-chan. She's just the cutest think on earth, from the whisker marks to the tiny body.

I started to cry as I held Naruko in my arms. I know Miyami had good intentions, but… she didn't deserve this. I stared at her lying in the bed, out like a light and looking like a ragdoll. The baby started crying with me.

"Kushina!"

I snapped out of it instantly.

Biwako was looking at me sternly. "You realize this is not your fault. We were expecting something like this to happen while she was vulnerable. Minato will give his life to save his child, don't be the statistic that won't."

"You're right." I said looking up determinedly. "I know what I must do… but Miyami will survive… she was always the better, stronger woman and if she's going to die, then I won't let that happen. I'll unseal myself, use the Hakke Fuin on Miyami and Naruko, and Minato and Miyami will take care of Naruko. I have no reason to live without Minato and Miyami by my side!"

Minato came back moments later.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Minato, you must let me do the sealing. The Uzumaki can survive the unsealing like the Senju." I said. He was staring at me, utterly shocked.

He shook his head. "Are you mad? You can't… there's a reason I chose you over anyone else. To live by your side is what I promised, if you take that away from me, I won't live long enough to see our daughter grow up. I'll die of grief before I even reach my 40s." said Minato.

I walked over to and placed Naruko on the bed. "You always loved Miyami more… you never wanted to admit it, but I knew! And WHAT the HELL do you think I'd do our daughter would do without the real mother and father? Do you think I'm going to take care of her? Do you think after all I've caused just because I wanted a baby that isn't even mine I would take care of her adequately? 'Oh sweetie, I'm not you're real mom and I'm so sorry I can't be!' Do you realize what a child would do if she heard that? Miyami is the only one that can take care of her. She's the real mother! Do you realize what kind of grief I've caused her and the eventual grief I will cause Naruko? I made Miyami have my baby, but she nearly died because of it! If they're without someone strong to support them… then this is entirely your fault! Minato, I never thought I'd say this, but I hate you for making these dumb plans to have a family! I just want to die!" We were crying hysterically. I had never seen Minato in tears. All he worked for as a man, to settle down and have a family… well… he was wrong in all of it. I saw that same longing to die deep within his eyes. I spoke yet again, regretting what I had said. "I understand now… please, take the Yin-half of the Kurama and save Miyami. She'll know what to do once she wakes up. Then, you seal the Yang-half into Naruko since it's the more controllable, tamed part of the Kurama. They'll always have each other."

"Alright." said Minato.

XXX

**(Naruko POV)**

_Then what happened?_

_**You and Miyami were sealed, but after they figured out the other half of me reacted to touch, she was banished, gave you up, and went on a journey to find herself and come back for you when she was ready. But I had no idea she had so much grief for the people who saved her. Until she learns the truth that they wanted her to be the sole guardian—that they wanted to die—Miyami will always feel the same way about herself. And Naruko, I'm telling you this because you need to connect with her like Kushina did. Maybe I can convince her to see it our way.**_

_So that's why you wanted to tell me this?_

—I entered the Academy gates as soon as I said this—

_**Yes, I need to tell her. This is dire. I always felt so bad for nearly killing her and I have sympathy for your father and mother as well. I feel like it's their last wish to do this.**_

_Alright, that's a deal!_

XXX

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I got distracted with irritability. I'll maybe post another chapter I've got partially written out. The chapter was going to post yesterday was the original chapter 6, but I decided to make this Chapter 6 instead. Bye!**


	8. Quick Update P1-1

Hey guys. This is just Friendly saying that I'm taking two breaks: one this week and one once I finish chapter 10. You know, once I get to ten. The reason for the break this week is that I'm writing the rough drafts to the next week's chapters. Moreover, after all the chapters are done, I'll read back through what I wrote and make the fair judgment to continue onward with the story after a longer break.

Now you may be wondering why the second break is well... 'breaking' the continuity. That is elementary, my dear Watson! I'm going to plan the rough timeline and plan then next few chapters after that. Then I will be back to writing anywhere between 1-4 months range depending on a lot of circumstances I don't feel like explaining, but could explain non-verbally if I gave you a hint that **hem** I'm lazy.

As for the explanation on why I didn't post on Saturday or Sunday is that I'm trying to post during the week (even though I'm sometimes busy) because of the actual percentage of people reading on every day except Wednesday.

Okay, so that's all I really wanted to tell you guys. I'll see yah!

Bye now!


End file.
